


Don't Forget To Strap In For The Ride All The Way To The End Of The World

by JayTDawgzone9999



Series: OC Adventures [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Blood and Gore, Creepy Old Man, Cultural Differences, Dark Humor, Disturbing Fluff, Disturbing Themes, Dystopia, F/M, Height Differences, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Male-Female Friendship, Maternal Instinct, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mild Gore, Military, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Rough Sex, Sarcasm, Size Difference, Survival Horror, Violence, ambiguously human character, cosmic horror, dystopian universe, evil government
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 14:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTDawgzone9999/pseuds/JayTDawgzone9999
Summary: Mary, a young woman living in a repressive dystopian city, finds her life turned upside down when a herd of zombies wipes the city off the map. After being separated from her best friend, she gets lost in the woods and ends up finding a whole lot more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: OC Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906642
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as my other stories about my OC's, this is just some porn with two of my OC's who I haven't written about yet. If you recognize one of them from one of the one-shots in this series I posted, that's because it's the same guy. Reading my other fics will help give some background/context as to what happens here, but it's not super necessary, since this is mostly just porn that happens to occur in a dystopian universe where zombies and eldritch abominations show up and cause problems that some assholes decide to go and make even worse.
> 
> TL:DR some good old nasty ass porn involving a strange, awkward old man and a strange, awkward young woman because my muse does what it does. Split into two chapters because it got too long.

Work Text:

Like many other days, Mary spent her free time after her shitty job as an entry-level secretary the way she usually did: Eat something cheap and filling, flip through the news, and chat with her best friend (her only friend, really,) on Discord, and fall asleep after some quality time with her battery-operated vibrator (she was too poor to afford the other kind, and batteries were useful for all sorts of things besides orgasms.)

"Huh?" When her phone vibrated after she woke up for a 3 a.m trip to the bathroom, she checked it, unlocking her screen with her fingerprint. It was a message from Barry, her best friend. Sent at 9:47 pm, it said below the message, which read: "Just got a notice that I need to attend a special meeting tomorrow, we'll have to hang out next week."

"Aw, that sucks." Mary put her phone down on the floor next to her mattress, rolling over and hugging the giant stuffed rabbit she slept with. "Next week, I guess."

The next morning was her day off, so she didn't set an alarm, which made her all the more surprised when she woke up to a beeping noise. When she checked her carbon monoxide detector and found it was all okay, she shrugged, heading back to bed to sleep some more. If she woke up at 2 pm, cleaned her bathroom, paid some bills, and cooked something with protein and a vegetable in it, she'd consider it a productive day. More likely, though, she'd end up forgetting about the bathroom, eating some ramen and some leftover cheesecake she stole from the work fridge yesterday, and falling asleep in front of the TV watching a bootleg hentai she found in the bargain bin at a discount video store. Or something like that.

Life had other plans for that day, (much more than that, actually,) as the beeping sound grew louder, followed by the cranky old man who wore a plastic Tupperware container on his head and talked to his dead raccoon, which he paid good money to have stuffed by a taxidermist yelling something about the government having hacked his radio-wave signals. Initially, Mary didn't think much of it, just wishing the guy would shut up, but when she flipped on the TV to check the weather, the weather report was interrupted by some kind of emergency announcement.

"Today, in District 16, to the east of the railroad tracks, a riot broke out around 9 am when a man who bit another man in the neck was dragged away by the police and shoved into an unmarked van." A news reporter said, a burning trash can billowing smoke into the air behind them. "The head of the District police force has called for additional backup from the neighboring Districts to help quell the riots, more to follow after this 60 second commercial break."

"Ew." Mary flipped off the TV, heading to the fridge to grab the cheesecake. "I wonder if it was the Nazi guy in 450." The Nazi, a huge, balding man of about 6'3 and 300 lbs with iron cross and Thor hammer tattoos all up and down his arms and a swastika tattooed on his sagging beer belly who once took a shit in her car, wasn't even the worst of the tenants who lived on the same floor of her apartment complex, which was why she spent most of her days off in her room watching TV, scrolling through Twitter, or posting reaction videos online to some of the most fucked up porn she could find on the internet when Barry wasn't free.

Grabbing the cheesecake out of the fridge, she dropped it just as she was about to dig in when a flash bang went off right outside her apartment complex. While District 16 was by far the worst district to live in, District 12, the District she lived in, wasn't much better. She could have gotten a better job, and thus a better apartment, if she had gotten better grades in school but she was bogged down by the unfortunate curse of being a dumb-ass with a short attention span and not much ambition. It wasn't all that bad though, she reasoned. At least the Nazi was gone most of the time and since she painted her car a different color and started parking on the far side of the parking lot, he hadn't shit in it again.

"Dammit!" The cheesecake (she had tried some of it at a shitty meeting she was forced to attend yesterday,) was pretty good. "Maybe I'lll get takeout later."

Just as she went to clean it up though, another flash bang went off, followed by an explosion and a cloud of thick black smoke pouring out of a burst pipe across the street. As screaming and shouting echoed from the increasingly large group of people rubber-necking around the site of the explosion to gawk at it, Mary shook her head, just about to throw the cheesecake in the trash when she heard her phone vibrate again.

"Oh, it's Barry, maybe he's done with his meeting already." No, she thought after a moment of consideration when she looked at her phone screen and realized it was only noon. Nevertheless, she opened it anyways, checking the text message he sent her, which said: "Did you see the news? Check channel 4."

Despite having flipped on the local news earlier, Mary turned on the TV again, flipping to channel 4. Barry wasn't the type to make a fuss about the news unless something really weird was going on, so she sat down, waiting for the commercials to finish and the news to come on.

"Despite increased police presence from the surrounding Districts, District 16 has been overrun with rioters, the police have made several arrests and thrown tear gas but an increasing number of people have begun to fight each other, some of them claiming there's some sort of outbreak going on that started in the auto factory at the edge of the District."

The sound of a bomb going off on TV sent the reporter ducking for cover, followed by a bloody, disheveled looking person stumbling around, hissing and moaning, eventually grabbing someone who was fleeing the scene and biting them in the throat, blood spraying everywhere as the person being bitten screamed in agony.

Mary briefly considered hiding under her computer desk and waiting for it all to blow over until she heard her phone vibrate again. "I wonder if-" A truck crashing into an old shed outside, running over several people in the process, broke her train of thought, causing her to leap under her desk, pressing the answer call button on her phone once she had pulled the chair in front of her.

"Mary, you need to leave the city. It doesn't matter where you go, just pack as much as you can and at least try to get past the suburbs."

"Huh, wait-what's happening?"

Barry, who had just finished basic training a few weeks ago, was one of the newest member of the United States Army (Not that the United States existed anymore, but the Republic decided to keep the name because it was less wordy than "The New Republic of America Army" and there was only so much money in the yearly fiscal budget for printer ink.) Despite having only a tiny bit more information about the various disasters that were likely to unfold than the average Joe Blow on the street, he took his job seriously, as it was the least expensive way to get the hell out of his parents house and escape their punishing expectations for him.

"Shh, not so loud, I'm not supposed to be on the phone now." he whisper-yelled. "But basically, there's zombies everywhere. They got in the city again and the national government just wants to let the city burn to the ground so they're gonna firebomb it in 2 hours-" Though he had a tendency to speak faster than those guys on infomercials who were running through the list of disclaimers on the bottom of the screen in fine print when he was nervous, Mary tried her best to absorb what he was saying, hanging onto every word until the end. "I gotta go I'll try to call you again if I don't get my phone confiscated bye-"

"Hey wait-" Aw, dammit-Not surprisingly, he hung up, leaving Mary with nothing to do but try to get the hell out of the city.

"I hate this I hate this I hate this I hate this-why me? And why on my day off? Couldn't this have happened when I had work? Ahhhhhhh-" Mary fished in her pantry for all her snacks, shoving them in a giant backpack, then a pillow, a blanket, some toilet paper, a water bottle she filled up with tap water, half a bottle of iced tea, and a box of band-aids. When she double-checked the mattress to see if maybe she had left her wallet on there at some point, all she found was her vibrator and her stuffed rabbit. Holding both of them up at the same time, after a moment of thinking, she took the stuffed rabbit and left the vibrator, dashing to her door to peek through the peep-hole to see if her crazy Nazi neighbor was in the hallway. He was never physically violent towards her, but he whistled when he saw her sometimes, calling her all sorts of "flattering" things like "degenerate brainwashed globalist whore" and "dirty n-word loving kike slut," at least when he wasn't cursing up a storm about how their black landlord was ripping them all off (despite the fact that nobody had seen the landlord in over 6 months and at this point, they probably weren't coming back.)

There was no Nazi neighbor, but there was a huge crowd of people trying to make a mad dash to get down the stairs, with the elevators having stopped working a few hours ago, so Mary tightened the straps on her backpack, looking out her window instead. She was only on the third story, but better safe than sorry, she thought, tying her sheets together to make her way down that way.

"Holy shit." Not only was the burst pipe still on fire and the black cloud of smoke still billowing in the air, a huge tank was racing through the street, shooting at anyone (or anything) that was covered in blood, causing people to run in all directions shouting and screaming and yelling. Picking a random direction that wasn't the same direction as the way the tank was going, Mary ran as fast as she could, hoping she would find a way out of the city sooner rather than later. Running was by far her least favorite activity in the world, followed by dieting, paying taxes, and work meetings. Still, she had been trying to lose weight, so she had been doing a little more running than usual, and it seemed to be paying off, judging by the fact that she was able to make it to one of the gated communities in the better part of the city, located near the edge of the city's borders.

"Ugh, are you kidding me?" Part of her considered breaking into some rich person's house and holing up there for the night until she could find somewhere better to go, but the gates had been locked and, when she peeked through a hole in the gate, she found a huge smoking hole in the middle of the street there.

"Attention, Attention, all citizens of District 12 must report to the emergency underground shelter or return to their homes within 2 hours, anyone still on the streets at that time will be shot immediately." A robotic voice over a loudspeaker announced. "You have two hours to vacate the streets, please return home or report to the community center building by that time."

There weren't too many zombies running around yet, most of them still distracted by the explosion that occurred earlier, but as she ran father, she noticed more and more people fighting with each other. Most were fighting one on one with another person, but some were looting buildings and businesses or jacking people's cars. At one point, finding a man who had rounded up a family and was shooting them all at point-blank range, Mary hid behind some bushes, cowering in fear until the man had shot them all dead. Once he left the area, presumably finished with his work, Mary tried calling Barry again, cursing under her breath when the call didn't connect.

"Forget it." Mary pulled up the GPS app on her phone, scrolling through it until she could determine the location of the city's borders. "Ugh, 3 miles? That's a long way to go after running this much."

Looking around in a combination of disappointment, anguish, and slight existential terror, Mary's eyes widened so quick she thought they were going to pop out of her skull when she found a shiny new convertible sitting in some rich fuck's driveway. The house had an old-timey wooden fence around it and seemed to have been unoccupied for quite some time. Jackpot, she thought, realizing whose house it was.

"If I stay here, I'm gonna die, so I might as well die trying to escape." She told herself, climbing the fence and landing in the guy's driveway. Her eyes darting around like a wild animal, she noticed there were no keys in the vehicle, but noticed a welcome mat placed on the front porch. Of course-

The car, which belonged to a stupid rich fuck politician who only bought the house to have an address in a neighborhood with lower tax rates, was high-quality and still had a decent amount of gas in the tank.

"Hurrah, goodbye, District 12-District 12 can suck my ass." She cheered inside her head, having no idea where she was going besides "out of District 12," and no idea where she would ultimately end up.

3 hours later, not paying enough attention to where she was going in her desperation to get the hell out of District 12, she had blown her way out of not only District 12, but District 3, the closest district to the city border, the next three cities over, and Recon Town, the last permanently inhabited area on the Inside, before finding a massive wall with a huge hole blasted in it. If she kept on going, she would end up on the Outside, the unobserved, uncharted area of the continent of North America the New Republic of America didn't cover. Hearing a zombie get blasted to smithereens after stepping on a grenade someone dropped before getting eaten alive, she kept on driving, ignoring the sensation of the ground shaking more and more beneath her as the miles flew by until it was too late.

The next time she opened her eyes, the car was only a smoking pile of rubble, a plume of thick smoke billowing at least 30 feet high in the air, and the sun was due to set in an hour or so.

"Ah, shit, I fucked up, I fucked up." Mary shook her phone, realizing she had lost reception. Of course, it made sense there would be no cell reception on the Outside. Nobody lived here, or so she had been told. She didn't know. She had been born halfway across the world on an entirely different continent, having moved to The New Republic of America with her father after her mother was killed by raiders. He was killed by members of an extremist political group not long after, leaving her stuck in foster care for a few years until she aged out of the system. She started her adult life becoming a secretary at some generic business corporation after a brief stint at community college, and now she was about to end it being stranded in the wilderness, either starving to death or being eaten alive by the undead.

The sun was due to set in about an hour and nothing about the surrounding landscape suggested than any people had lived here in a long time, or possibly at all. Even the animals, if there were any around, were all oddly silent. She heard nothing but the smoking wreckage of her car crumbling into worthless garbage, not even a bird's cry or the sound of the breeze or even a moaning, shambling corpse moving around hunting for its dinner.

Having no idea just how far she had driven after leaving the boundaries of The New Republic of America, Mary found herself at a loss. Perhaps nothing had ever lived here at all, she thought, the trees sprawling out as if no one and nothing had ever disturbed them at any point in the existence of Earth. Had her stomach not rumbled, reminding her how hungry she was, she might have assumed she had died and ended up in some strange barren universe, devoid of any semblance that the human race had ever set foot there before.

"Well, guess I'm not dead yet." She knew it wouldn't be long, though. This was clearly no place for humankind-nature reigned supreme here, unhampered and untamed by the presence of the human race, the sharp, fresh smell of the air (once the car stopped smoking,) being a shock to her lungs-she had never been this far out in nature before, at least nowhere where it was this green. Before arriving in the New Republic of America, Mary lived in a desert country on the other side of one of the great oceans, where the water had to be taken from the ocean and have the salt removed from it and the sun beat down on the ground with a relentless fury, making everyone have to cover themselves up in long, loose robes, lest the sun's rays burn their skin and the sand stick to their burned, irritated skin like glue. "Guess I will be soon though."

Too far away to find her way back now, she sat down by a large tree, pulling a bag of chips out of her bag and eating only a handful, knowing the importance of conserving her body's water in spite of how hungry she was. "Ugh, why is there so much salt in these?"

Washing it down with only a sip of water, Mary placed her backpack in front of her, hugging it as she pulled it as close to her as possible.

"I never got to eat that cheesecake." she complained to herself, more in a matter of fact tone than a whining one-no point in wasting her body's energy by raising her voice, after all, and she didn't want to be too loud in case zombies would hear her. "And I'll never get to hang out with Barry again." She squeezed her backpack harder. "Or order takeout from the Thai place with the old lady who always gives you double portions. Or find stupid bootleg hentai movies to laugh at. Or find out if the hot guy that works at the coffee shop is single. Or see if that bitch Barbara from accounting gets fired. Or get a pay raise if Barbara gets fired."

Mary's impromptu pity party was interrupted by a suspicious rustling sound, followed by something creaking in a way that could not possibly have been natural. There was nothing on the ground that could be stepped on to make such a noise, for one thing.

Her eyes widening in realization as her heart skipped a beat and her lungs seemed suddenly empty, her jaw clenched as she turned her head, finding a shadow on the ground and finding that her stomach dropped just as soon as she discovered what made that shadow.

Guess I might not starve to death after all-Mary didn't dare bring herself to look back, not now, possibly not forever-I don't want to die here. Not that I want to die anywhere, but especially not here-Her legs burned and her heart pounded like a set of drums, blood rushing in her ears and her chest hurting, having run far more in a single day than she was accustomed to even after starting her new workout routine. Luckily, she didn't have asthma like her father, but she had never been in the best of shape, finding that her feet hurt more and more with each step she took. She could stand to lose a few pounds, to be sure, but even one of those rich chicks that took those fancy exercise classes at the gym would have trouble with this much running, she thought.

Tripping on a rock, Mary found herself face to face with the ground. Her backpack hadn't fallen off, luckily, but the zombie was still shambling towards her, and not as slowly as the world would imply-though its awkward, uneven gait kept it from running at full pace, it kept a surprisingly steady speed, relentless in its pursuit. Though the zombie tripped over another rock itself, when it did so, it landed only a few feet away from her, its arms reaching out only a few inches from her face.

With sweat dripping down her shirt and her heart pounding at a breakneck pace, causing her chest to throb with a dull but increasingly intense ache, Mary struggled to pull herself up, her heartbeat pounding in her ears as the zombie dragged itself closer, barely a hair's breadth away from being able to reach out and grab her, her vision blurring and gray spots appearing in the corner of her eye until she heard a terrifying crunch-

Looking straight ahead, she saw the zombie smashed to a pulp on the ground, as it it had been pulverized by a giant meat tenderizer, the creature now having the consistency of ground meat. Standing nearby was a huge, serious looking man of formidable height-despite living across the hall from a 6 foot 3 Nazi psychopath, this man had to have been even taller, at least by a foot and perhaps even more so, if such a thing was possible. Did-did he just do that? Noticing the specks of blood staining his long robes, there was no other reasonable answer. The man was as broad as he was tall, even with the long, loose robes he was wearing she could tell he was almost nothing but pure muscle, putting even the most dedicated and genetically blessed bodybuilders to shame despite looking as if he was closer to middle age than the prime of his life.

Despite his eyes, which were cold in a way she didn't think seemed natural, and the scowl on his face (it wasn't a scowl, though his face was such that it was hard for most people to tell the difference,) she was grateful he showed up, and wanted to thank him, but all she had were some chips, a half a bottle of iced tea, and a handful of band-aids, and he didn't seem like he would be interested in either of those. It was worth a shot, though, right?

"Uh..."she fished out the bag of potato chips from her bag, holding it out to him. "Do you want some potato chips?"

The man wore the same scowl on his face, eyeing her with a careful, studious gaze, as if he had just encountered a bizarre alien life form he had never seen before. "No."

Oh, of course-Mary recognized her mistake instantly. "I have half a bottle of iced tea. To help wash it down. 'Cause the chips are salty."

The enormous man standing mere feet away from her might have frowned, but it was hard to tell. Whatever sort of emotions he had, he didn't seem like the type to show them.

Mary squeaked in surprise when he helped her up, pulling her up with one hand. "Oh, yeah, thanks for saving me. I have no idea where I am right now, I was just trying to get out of the city."

Again, he studied her carefully, focusing mostly on her face, though she noticed his eyes linger for a few seconds below the neck as well. Of all the times to be wearing a discount lacy pink bra because it had only been $5.99 on the clearance rack under a white t-shirt, she thought. Oh well. He was kind of scary, and maybe not that friendly, but maybe being carried off by some stone-faced musclebound guardian of the forest during a zombie invasion wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

"The city?" He mulled over her words in his mind, though it was hard to tell what he was thinking with his stoic, serious expression. "I suppose that explains it then. The dead haven't traveled this far in quite some time, so I can only assume something happened on the Inside." So he lives out here-weird. Mary had met her share of weird people in her life, but this man definitely took home the prize for that one. Having gotten a closer look at him after he helped her up, she realized he was almost eight feet tall. To be sure, humanity was diverse, but she couldn't help but assume it might not have been quite diverse enough to encompass someone like him. His expression remained neutral, though the look in his eyes seemed to indicate he had put together something he had been puzzling over for some time. "Still, I don't often find people this far outside. Since you came all this way, I doubt you'll be able to return now, so you can come back to my cabin for the night."

"Uh,-well, sure-thanks." Whoever he was, he seemed to know what he was talking about, and given the emptiness of her surroundings, Mary could only assume she had ended up much father away from home than she realized. Besides, with the general state of things, there was really no reason to go back now.

"Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, I can get some food if you're hungry." If he noticed her reaction to seeing the inside of his dark, rustic cabin constructed almost entirely out of wood, with crudely hand-made furniture that was too big for most people to use, he made no comment.

Deciding it was better not to comment on the most noticeable aspects of her surroundings, such as the massive logs in the fire that looked like sections of small tree trunks, the huge bear pelt on the floor, the giant axe that was bigger than she was hanging on the wall, or the huge wool blanket hanging off of a pair of antlers attached to the wall that were longer than she was tall, Mary kept her mouth shut for as long as she could stand it while the man walked over with two bowls of something that looked a lot like stew-whatever it was, it smelled good. Given the odd, standoffish nature of her host, however, she couldn't help but wonder if the meat inside the stew was human flesh. Though she wasn't very judgmental (except if it involved that racist bitch Barbara from accounting,) Mary figured that someone who looked like him willingly eating human flesh wouldn't be that far-fetched. I mean, it's either this or starving to death once my bag of chips runs out and besides, there were some vegetables in the stew too. Being a little overweight, Mary figured she could use more vegetables-all of 15 seconds later, Mary opened her mouth in spite of herself.

"Nice weather we're having, at least. Well, I mean, at least it was-" she looked out the window, noticing that the sun was beginning to set.

"It's not human flesh, if that's what you're wondering."

Must not be the first time he's gotten that question-but, then, that left Mary with a much more disturbing question. If she found him attractive, in an odd, intimidating sort of way, what did that make her, exactly? She was never known for having outstanding morals in the first place, but then-

"Uh, sorry- I didn't mean to-I've seen way too many people eating other people today, and I really don't want that to be the way I go. I want to die somewhere warm and comfortable when I'm old as hell and already did everything I want to do."

He seemed untroubled, or at least no more troubled than usual-he was so stoic and stone-faced that it was impossible to tell what he was feeling. On the other hand, he was also quite blunt, which she supposed made sense, given that he seemed unable or unwilling to show his emotions on his face. "Most people do, I imagine."

Mary couldn't quite place what he was-he certainly wasn't white-his skin was noticeably darker than her own-but he didn't seem to be black either-his hair was pin-straight, hanging halfway down his back, and his narrow eyes and high cheekbones didn't help her guess at all. If he had looked like one of the men from her home country, where she had grown up with her parents what felt like a lifetime ago, that would have been easy enough, but he looked nothing like them. Though he didn't seem to have access to any modern technology, surely he did not use a razor and yet his face was so smooth she couldn't help but figure that he must not grow facial hair. His tight-lipped personality left her with even more questions, giving her the sense that she would never really know who-or what-he was. He had saved her life, though, so she supposed it was only reasonable to feel grateful.

"I'll be back shortly." he told her, getting up and taking away their two empty bowls once they had eaten. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable."

His house wasn't fancy by any means, but there was a nice blanket on the couch (though it took some effort to climb on the couch,) and snuggled up there, staring out the only window in the room. Compared to what was out there, her host wasn't so bad. A little on the quiet side, but sitting in his home sure beat getting turned into dinner for some rotting corpse lumbering around.

He was not back shortly. Well, he probably had plans before I ended up getting in the way, Mary figured. The couch was surprisingly comfy, but Mary's curiosity soon won out, and she climbed down from the couch, using every ounce of her mental power to listen for any signs of him. When she heard nothing, she made her way towards the front door, which had a little tiny peep-hole in it (though it was far too high for her to reach.) Finding a stool nearby, she climbed on the stool, which allowed her to peek through the peep-hole to see if she could figure out where her host had gone.

Huh, that's interesting-It took a while for Mary to register exactly what he was doing, but she noticed he was wearing nothing above the waist, the remarkable muscles in his arms, chest, and back flexing as he lifted up an axe that was longer than she was tall. He had no armpit hair. Like at all. Or chest hair, for that matter. For such a hulking, enormous beast of a man who was, quite literally, larger than life, the fact that he was as smooth and hairless as a Ken doll below the neck was quite an odd contrast given literally every single other of his physical features.

Mary flinched when he swung the axe down again-the odd, misshapen creature he had cut into was about as big as a school bus and a hell of a lot more disgusting looking, a black slimy thing with 22 legs and just as many eyeballs, with a weird set of tentacle-like protrusions sticking out from its mouth, which was lined with more teeth than Mary had ever seen in her life. Way more. And they were covered in blood. And he kept on hacking away at the creature, some kind of thick black blood splattering on him each time his axe made contact with the creature, stopping only when the hideous worm-like thing had finally stopped flopping around like some kind of anxiety-ridden fish having a seizure.

Oh hell no-Mary hopped off the stool, kicking it out of the way, scrambling up on the couch where she had been before, curling up in the giant blanket she had left there and hiding under it. Okay, come on, just breathe-take a nice deep breath-okay, one, two-Mary felt herself shake all the while, but managed to suck in enough air to slowly but surely calm her heart rate down, though the shaking lasted a little while longer. She must have gotten way more lost than she thought. But then, it wasn't like there was any home for her to go back to, not anymore.

As it turned out, it took Mary a little more time to calm down than she thought, because once she felt like she could breathe normally again, she felt the blanket being lifted off her and looked up to find him sitting on the couch next to her.

"Oh, hi-I just got a little cold, that's all."

If he was upset (or anything else for that matter,) she couldn't tell, as his expression was the same as before, sort of somewhere between neutral and a scowl or a frown. It must be his default expression, she assumed. If he were a woman, he would probably be accused of having resting bitch face. Mary had a feeling nobody ever bothered him about what he looked like though. And why would they? After seeing what he did to the zombie that almost ate her and the weird worm-like creature flopping around outside, she figured he could just grab them by the head and squeeze like someone trying to pop a balloon.

To her surprise, he pat her head, taking a moment to silently pet her soft, curly hair. His hand was huge and warm, and despite the scary look that seemed to be permanently etched onto his face, Mary felt much the same way as she did when receiving a comforting hug.

It was not particularly cold outside. Neither was it particularly warm. From what she could tell, the inside of his house wasn't heated or cooled with any kind of heating system-he didn't have electricity, so it didn't surprise her too much. Still, she felt an odd warmth inside, familiar and yet unfamiliar all at once. She wasn't the type to get flustered too easily, but the warmth in her face, causing a faint pink blush to spread across her cheeks and ears, felt all too obvious. She had made worse "indiscretions," before, but usually she was the one who started them all in the first place, and never under circumstances as strange as the one she was in now. 

Given his temperament and the unexpectedly soft look in his eyes (if, indeed, anything about him could be described as soft,) Mary found herself helpless to be taken by anything other than surprise when he next spoke: "I apologize. It seems I've forgotten to introduce myself." His voice remained steady, as she expected (as scary looking as he was, he hadn't revealed himself to be the type to raise his voice.) "My name is "✤ ✥ ✦ ✧ ✲ ✺ ✻" 

Mary couldn't even begin to imagine how to pronounce that, so she didn't. Luckily, he didn't put her in the awkward position of trying to figure it out herself. "Most people have trouble pronouncing that, so you can just call me ~." 

"Oh-uh, I'm Mary!" Mary figured a simple response was best. 

The look in his eyes suggested a certain level of thoughtfulness Mary wasn't accustomed to receiving. She wasn't the prettiest girl, but she didn't have much trouble getting laid if she really wanted it. Though he looked her over closely, Mary didn't get the feeling he was only interested in her body. "It's good to meet you, then, Mary." 

He was polite enough, if a bit stiff, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was doing. When Mary stuck out her hand to shake his, he sat there motionless, not returning her gesture. "I'd rather not. Hand shaking transfers germs." 

Mary wasn't one to be easily confused or surprised by other people's eccentricities, but the strange man who had saved her life was perhaps the first person she could say was truly beyond her. Everything about him, from his unnatural height, to his broad, impossibly muscled frame, suggesting a beast as much as a man, and his eyes-which were as bright as ancient stars, and as cold-Mary understood immediately that he was not a normal sort of person and never had been. She really was quite a long way from home, and the thought frightened her. 

"It's getting rather late. If you would like, you can take a bath in the back room. There's plenty of hot water so don't worry about that." 

Mary noticed he had not mentioned where she would sleep-his cabin didn't seem very large, aside from the fact that the ceilings were built high enough to accommodate a man of his tremendous height. "Oh-uh, sure, thank you, that sounds great!" She didn't want to offend him, and she could use a bath, though she would have preferred a shower. Of course, it didn't take a genius to figure out that he didn't have a shower. 

"I apologize, I don't believe I have clothes for someone your size, but if you need clean clothes, I will try to find something for you." He informed her as he opened the door to the back room for her. It was about as big as a jail cell, save for the size of the ceiling, but almost nobody needed extensive room just to take a bath. "Feel free to take as long as you need, I'll leave some clothing outside for you." 

He was gone without another word, not even bothering to look at her again before he disappeared. For such a large man, he moved quite silently, which Mary wasn't sure whether that was impressive or terrifying. Probably both. He was both of those things, after all. Mary wasn't sure how she felt about it. 

The water was quite nice, though, and Mary found the simple but efficient tub in the room very soothing and comfortable. He was right about the germs, she figured. Especially with dead people roaming around eating people's faces. Mary couldn't imagine the walking (technically shambling, but who was keeping track of the semantics) dead roaming around everywhere being good for the general health and safety of the population wherever she was. A bath was quite a nice treat after a long day, especially one as confusing and irritating as the one she had. 

"~" Mary sounded out the syllables of his name-or what she could guess they might have been-as best as she could. It didn't feel right in her mouth, as if she was forced to twist her tongue in some unnatural way. She could only assume he had come from someplace very far away, and his appearance only furthered that assumption. He was a very unique looking man, even for someone who had come from somewhere very far away herself. Despite having a rather stony and forbidding sort of aura about him, Mary also found him quite handsome. His face was not the sort of face she saw every day-from his narrow eyes to his broad, somewhat flat nose, high cheekbones, and strong, angular jaw, he was masculine and manly in the stern but sexy sort of way older men could be sometimes. Mary had no idea how old he actually was, but judging by the slight wrinkles in his face and his stoic, aloof demeanor, she knew he was no young adult, and probably close to middle age if not already a few years past it. He was not the sort of man who told anyone his age, but neither did he hide it by pretending to be younger than he was. 

Mary supposed she should be grateful, after all. Her strange, anomalous host had saved her life, and the bath was the most warm and comfortable thing she had enjoyed all day. She still wasn't quite warm enough though. She wondered why. 

Carefully making her way out of the tub when she was done, Mary dried off with a clean towel hanging on a rack, and popped her head out the door to find some kind of robe lying there next to her pile of clothes. It looked warm and cozy, and surprisingly not too large, so she put it on, tying it around her waist. Her breasts, which she considered her best feature, showed just enough-or, rather, she showed just enough cleavage to accentuate her assets in an eye-catching but not overly scandalous sort of way. The material was buttery soft, like nothing she had ever felt before, the fabric against her skin feeling almost like a warm hug from an old friend. 

Mary thought about her oldest and closest friend-he was several years younger than her, but what did that matter? Barry-I wonder what he's doing right now? Mary could only guess, but she sure hoped he was okay. He was like a little brother to her, and in a way, he was. His own parents being rather aloof and neglectful and Mary not having any family around, the two of them hung out together every chance they got, with Mary teaching him everything she knew in the hopes of helping him overcome his problems and supporting him in his goals and dreams. If he were here right now, she would give him a great big hug, the greatest and biggest hug ever known, and together hopefully they would find a way out of this horrible mess the world had gotten all caught up in. 

Barry wasn't there, though. She knew why-being in the military, it was his duty to do what was deemed necessary to save as much of the city as he could, and he could not afford to abandon his post during the moment of humanity's greatest need. And besides, Mary figured, the next best thing in the world right now would be a much different kind of comfort-not something Barry could give her, or any other woman for that matter, and even if he could have, she never had those kinds of feelings for him. 

"Uh, hello?" Mary had no idea where her mysterious host had gone off to until he saw him tending to a fire-oh, it's a fireplace-she finally realized what that weird thing on the far side of the main room was. There were blankets laid out on the floor-no, not blankets, furs, she realized. Furs and pillows, but not the kind of pillows she was used to. Her host was a very unusual man. She supposed it made sense, in some strange sort of way. 

"It's going to be cold tonight." He paused as he poked another log in the fire. "Feel free to make yourself comfortable while I check to make sure the door is locked." 

Aside from his fastidious nature-something that bordered the lines of having some kind of obsessive compulsive issue, Mary noted that he made no mention of where he was going to sleep. She saw no reason to complain when he returned, sitting next to her by the roaring fire. She wouldn't mind sharing a pile of furs with him. But was sleep all he wanted to do? 

Mary thought about it. But only for a second or so. She didn't give a shit about what was considered proper or normal or sane. She had her share of flings and X-rated adventures with all sorts of people, especially people most other people didn't want anything to do with. Of course, there was-Mary briefly considered grabbing her bag on the other side of the room and fishing through it to see if she had a condom until she realized it might not fit him. She wasn't aware that he had spiked her meal with a contraceptive substance, and there was no reason she would be, as he had knowledge enough of how to make such things completely tasteless and odorless. Hmm, maybe I better not bring that up-randomly commenting on the size of his dick and asking him if he fit into a condom would probably be rude. Mary pressed a knuckle against her chin, looking up at the ceiling while he grabbed the stick that he used to poke around the fire and hung it up on some kind of hook on the wall until he sat down next to her again. 

Only now did she notice he was wearing a different sort of robe than before, almost the same color as his other one but softer looking. She could see part of his chest peeking out, and there seemed to hardly be any excess fat on his body at all, and, as she saw before but could confirm more accurately now, not a single stray body hair at all. She briefly wondered what it would feel like to lay against his chest-warm, probably, but also-

Mary felt her face heat up as he stroked her hair, rubbing the thick, curly strands in between his large fingers with a level of intrigued curiosity that made her feel as if time itself stood still. She did not know how or why, but in some way he reminded her of the forest itself, as if he had always been a part of it and it of him, long before anyone else had ever set foot in it. She didn't know quite how that made her feel, but she did know that he had large hands, and his touch was far more gentle than she could have ever guessed it would be. 

Mary was loud and obnoxious and considered a socially awkward nuisance by many, and tended to barrel her way through social situations like a battering ram and the peculiar man who happened to save her life earlier that day lacked many of the common social instincts most people were born with, finding himself at odds with the nature of normal, proper communication between human beings that helped make society run. Together, they were like oil and water, unable to connect in the most literal sense, but neither of them cared enough to bother learning that, and neither of them were concerned about what was considered the normal, proper, socially correct way to do things. 

"Here." He lifted her into his lap. He really was strong-seeing it was one thing, but feeling it was another-"If you would like." The look in his eyes was soft, as it was when he first pat her head on the couch earlier. He paused a moment, as if gathering his thoughts. "If you're not comfortable, you can say so-I won't make you do anything you don't want to do." Mary found herself speechless for possibly the first time in her life-what a strange feeling. She wondered if other people felt this way-she figured she would never know, but she wondered anyways as he turned her to face him, resting a hand on the small of her back while brushing some of her hair out of her face with his other hand. "But if it doesn't bother you, I'd like to try something." 

"What?" Mary knew what he was going for but somehow had no idea what to expect before he pulled her into a kiss. His lips weren't the softest. She didn't mind. He didn't shove his tongue in her mouth. She didn't mind that either. 

"You're very pretty. But I don't know much about you, and I would like to change that." He held her chin in his hand for a moment before letting go, but Mary pulled him into another kiss. 

" I don't know much about you either, but I'd like to find out more." Mary was seated comfortably in his lap, and despite the difference in size between them, she found a perfect position to hug him in, and did just that, looking up at him as she wrapped her arms around him as far as she could (not very much but hey, it was the thought that counted.) 


	2. Chapter 2

Outside, it was darker than Mary ever remembered it being, even knowing that being out in the wilderness away from the artificial lights of cities meant there was less light to cut through the darkness. Even where she was born, far away from any of the towns, districts, and cities of the Republic of New America, it had never been this dark, however. 

Inside, the fire was warm but Mary felt warmer than anything that could reasonably be explained by the fire. Or perhaps not. She wasn't the smallest woman, but her host, the towering beast of a man who was responsible for the fact that she wasn't currently rotting inside a zombie's stomach, was larger than any man she had ever known, with the type of muscles she had never seen on anyone or anything except maybe a Greek statue before. His hand was at least twice the size of her own, and when they were both standing, she barely came up to his chest, if that. 

Clinging on to the front of his robe, Mary already realized his fingers were bigger than average, but she especially noticed now, considering what he was doing with them. It almost hurt a little, at first, but she soon got used to it, finding that he was pretty good at whatever it was he was doing. She wasn't exactly picky, but she had been around the block enough to know what she liked. Or she thought she did, at least. Meeting him had taught her a great many things she never knew before. Minutes passed in what felt like hours, days, years perhaps, maybe more, and a shock of bright light, brighter than anything she remembered seeing before, exploded behind her eyes, leaving Mary sweating and panting and shaking. 

"You don't have to be polite." 

It wasn't a command, per se, but it was a bit more blunt than a statement. 

Mary knew what she was looking at. It was a little scary, yes. She admitted that to herself. She knew better than to tell him, though, even if he implied that he heard it all before. What was there to say, really? It was huge. Mary had her share of experience with random flings with randoms of all shapes and sizes, and a few Bad Dragon dildos or so, including the ones that weren't shaped like well, human, parts. Everything about what she was looking at was perfectly human in every way but size. Just a penis, one that happened to be almost as thick as her arm. He didn't have any pubes either, but given his lack of body hair, that hardly caught her attention. 

"I wasn't-It's fine, I-" 

"It's probably not going to fit, but you're welcome to try." 

It was a suggestion, not a command, but Mary decided to run with it. What's the worst that could happen? 

It hurt. Not unbearably, but enough to notice, even though he had decided to do the same thing to her with his fingers that he did before. It was barely even half-way in, but Mary's jaw ached so much she though it would pop if she breathed the wrong way-though only being able to breathe through her nose, she supposed it didn't really matter. The kind of eye contact he gave her was rather unnerving, though she didn't notice because she found herself unable to look up.

It wasn't intentional on his part. He just had that look about him, and he was not an expressive man. But Mary didn't need to look at him to tell that he was enjoying it, and the way he stroked her hair felt lovely even if he never breathed so much as a word. He didn't need to even breathe, though he did a little at least, in a low, steady voice, so low that she could barely hear it. Mary could tell just by the way his cock twitched and throbbed that it must have felt good, whatever she was doing. She didn't really know-she had never met a man she couldn't deep-throat before, but she knew there was no way she could try without popping her jugular like a balloon being poked with a needle. 

Mostly, she was just drooling and swirling her tongue around and trying not to suffocate, but she refused to give up-surely someone his size hadn't really gotten the chance to enjoy this sort of thing often and she was determined to do what she could to change that. Besides, it was only fair, she reasoned, as there was no doubt in her mind that he really knew what to do with his fingers. Had she not been stuck in the middle of the apocalypse, Mary would have made a point to try to only eat soft food for a while after this. Her throat hurt so badly. It burned, even, almost like that one time she got strep throat as a child. That was her last thought before he gave her a second orgasm, which was faster and more intense than the first. Mary finding herself making a very unusual combination of sounds that were not at all dignified in any stretch of the imagination. 

"You don't want to wait first?" Mary figured out what had happened before she had wiped off her face-normally she swallowed, but with the way her throat hurt so badly she knew she would gag and throw up if she tried. Somehow he was just as scary with an erection as without, and somehow Mary found that even more arousing. Man, I really am fucked up. 

"Don't worry about it. It's no trouble for me." He hoisted her back onto his lap without trouble, using only one arm. With his kind of strength, he could probably lift five full grown men with that same arm without breaking a sweat. "Unless you would rather wait." 

"Oh, no, it's fine-" Go big or go home. That was Mary's motto, and there was no way in hell she could ever hope to go home anymore. Literally or otherwise. 

It was nothing at all like what she had expected. But how could it be? When she had ever been with a man who was so big that he couldn't even fit inside her? Left with no choice but to grind on him, rubbing her pussy against his massive cock, Mary buried her face in his chest (or somewhere around there,) holding onto him with all her strength even though it wasn't necessary, as he held her there in one arm with no trouble. He hardly seemed to be exerting himself, and only by the slightly louder sound of his breathing and the thin layer of sweat on his tanned skin could she even tell he was doing anything out of the ordinary. The angle was weird, and Mary had never done anything like this before, but it felt good anyways, and the oddly smooth friction of his cock rubbing against her pussy made her want more and more, squirming and writhing and wiggling around with all her effort, though in the end she didn't move much, because he held her tight against him, making hardly any sound at all besides some heavy breathing. 

Inside her was a warmth like nothing she had ever felt, her vision blurry and her skin soaked in sweat, her face flushed as red as could be-she didn't have the energy to look up at him, but she knew she wouldn't find a blush on his face because his skin was too dark to show such things. His arm alone was as thick as, or maybe thicker than, one of her own legs, and if he had wanted to, he could have just lifted her up and fucked her on his cock, or at least as much of it as she could take. With careful enough preparation, some women in this unfortunate country he was forced to live in were able to take about half of him, and a few about three fourths of his length. Mary was not one of those women, though she didn't mind, she had long since forgotten about anything so technical and practical as that. 

There was no need, and if there had been, it wouldn't have mattered, but Mary clung onto him as tightly as she could, her small hands scrambling to find something to hold on to when her palms became too sweaty, squeezing her eyes shut after they had fluttered open and shut for some time. It was all too much and too soon, Mary finding herself wishing that it could go on forever, but all things must come to an end, including her own stamina and that of her new companion. In truth, he could have perhaps gone one more round under better conditions, but he had been having trouble finding food the last few weeks and his last meal had been his first of the entire week. 

When her third and last orgasm washed over her, it hit like like a wave, like one of those big ones that wiped out some of those coastal cities way back in the before times, or the great and terrible floods that had washed away so many lives in the centuries and millennia past, long before the undead-or any of those other not-quite-human creatures that haunted the existence of the human race- had ever set foot on the earth. The match, having been lit in the blink of an eye, blazed like a crackling inferno, raging on and on with all the fury of a horrendous typhoon for what felt like eons longer than the handful of heartbeats it actually was, and somewhere in the back of her mind's eye, Mary saw something brighter than the sun itself. 

When Mary came to, she found herself lying on top of her new companion, specifically his bare chest, which was every bit as broad and smooth as she had imagined it would feel, every inch of his tan skin radiating the perfect amount of warmth, the strong, soothing sound of his heartbeat echoing in her ears. He was not covered in so much sweat like she was, just a thin coating, if that, and his breathing was much more steady and less ragged than hers. 

"I don't like cold weather." Having grown up in the desert, Mary had always hated the cold, and had never gotten used to it despite having packed on a few extra pounds during her time in the strange and unwholesome land called the Republic of New America. Until now. "But it's not so bad with the right company." 

Her new companion was very quiet, and had remained that way even while they got to know each other in a very intimate sort of way. Mary never let an opportunity to fill the silence go to waste, though. "Like you." 

"True." The gentle way he stroked her hair made her feel like she was right at home, even if it had been years since she had been there, in that small earthen house with the red door, gazing up at a sky not blocked from view by trees or buildings or artificial lights, wrapped up in one of her mother's shawls as she tried to count the stars in the sky. "Having the right sort of company makes all the difference in the world." 

Mary would have liked to stay up and talk a while more. He was a very interesting man. But he had also worn her out and her body, not one to tolerate as much exertion as some, ran out of energy in the blink of an eye, the same speed at which Mary fell asleep. 

_____

"Well, it's not much, but hopefully this will help." Mary didn't move a muscle as her new companion, who sadly had to travel somewhere by himself, put the plain brown backpack he had filled with supplies around her. It was larger than her old bag and held everything she had brought with her and everything he had given her combined, but was somehow less heavy than her old bag. 

"Do you really have to go? And how will I know how to get there? Or if there will be any people there?" 

Mary had tried her best to make sense of the directions he had given her, and hoped the weapon he had given her, an axe that was a fraction of the size of the one he used, would help her avoid an unpleasant end should she run into any more of the undead or whatever other unsavory creatures were skulking around the forest. She had never really been that good at paying attention and in a different time, would have likely been diagnosed with some form of ADD (but health insurance was too expensive, so that never happened.) 

"Unfortunately I do. I'd rather have some company, all things considered, but it's not safe for anyone else where I'm going." 

Mary frowned, but she understood, taking in a deep breath as he patted her on the head. "So remember, check the compass when you reach the river. And don't shake it around too much, or it'll throw off the calibration." 

"Got it!" 

Several heartbeats later, he was gone, as if he had never been there at all, and Mary knew she couldn't afford to wait. Inhaling long and slow, willing every nerve and muscle and cell in her body to remain steady and calm, she put one foot in front of the other. And repeated it once. And again. And again. 

And then she did so, but faster. And she was off. 

The end of the world was one hell of a ride. But Mary wasn't going to give up and get off early. There was too much at stake, and who knew what else could be waiting for her at the end of the ride?


End file.
